


Downtime

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon and Krauser have a little break between missions. Krauser decides to help Leon live out his fantasies.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Downtime

He had to learn to control his panic. He'd asked for this,  _ begged  _ for it. If only his brain could understand that and move beyond the terror of being bound and blindfolded.

Leon whimpered as he was manhandled, tossed down onto an unfamiliar bed. His arms ached where they were tied behind his back, elbows nearly touching. He kicked out blindly, crying out in surprise when his ankles were grabbed in one huge hand and lifted until his hips swayed dangerously above the bedspread. 

"Settle down." 

That rough, deep voice. It sent shivers up and down his spine every time. Leon took a few deep breaths around his gag, reassuring himself. This was Krauser,  _ Jack _ . He had nothing to fear. Nothing he didn't ask for.

"Always running around in tight clothes, showing off your body to strangers, fucking  _ slut. _ " Krauser slapped Leon's ass with bruising force, evoking a strangled cry. "Begging for cock with those sweet smiles and doe eyes. You're nothing but a government paid whore." More slaps, handprints burned into the skin of his thighs. With a feral growl, Krauser flipped Leon over, dragging him to the edge of the bed. Two thick fingers shoved into the body beneath him, squelching lewdly in the lube already dripping between pale thighs.

"You did this to yourself?" Krauser snarled. "Fingered yourself open for me, my little cockslut?" 

"Nn! Nhmnuh!" Leon protested, sobbing when he was spanked again. His cock rubbed against the sheets, hard and aching. Krauser pulled his fingers away, grabbing handfuls of skin and muscle, squeezing and groping Leon's body like it belonged to him. It  _ did  _ belong to him. He pushed his cock in slowly, feeling Leon shudder and clench up around him. The first fuck was always the best, always his favorite. Leon was always scared, always tight and warm. By the second and third, he was so deep into subspace that he would cum just from being penetrated. A lovely, dollish, broken little toy. 

"I have some plans for keeping you still this time." Krauser growled in Leon's ear. He grunted as he bottomed out, barely giving his cocksleeve a chance to adjust before jackhammering into him. Last time, Leon had nearly escaped his bondage, which was a big no-no. During playtime, he was supposed to be a helpless, submissive little whore, not the big, bad government agent he claimed to be. Krauser's brutality helped keep him levelled out, kept his head on his shoulders. 

"Fuck!" Accompanied by a low snarl, cum spilled into a wrecked body. Krauser ground his cock in deep, making sure to paint Leon's insides with his seed. "Little fuckbunny like you just needs something nice and big to fill him up." He taunted. Pulling out, he pushed a wide plug inside of Leon, sealing up the hot, sticky cum that marked him as Krauser's. The toy had a loop attached, which he slipped over a painfully hard cock, small and flushed in his hand.

"Such a cute little thing." Krauser teased. He rubbed his thumb against the head until Leon strained against the silicone ring. The plug had a little switch on the base, and he flipped it on, savoring the jerks and cries that filtered through the cloth gag. The vibrating tip would keep his toy occupied while he took care of business, but there was one last thing to do.

"Up you get." Krauser pulled Leon to his feet, marching wobbly legs over to the hotel room closet. The door slid open on oiled hinges, and he crowded them inside while he searched for his instrument. A metal hangar, made for skirts and pants, that had two metal clamps on either side. Krauser slid them inwards until he was happy with the distance before pinching open the teeth and letting them close around each of Leon's pink, puffy nipples.

"Mm! Mhgm!" 

"Oh hush, that wasn't even the worst part. This is the worst part." Krauser said. He took the hook of the hangar, pulling it up and letting it rest on the rod that spanned the closet. Leon yelled out from behind the gag, going up on tip-toes to ease the strain on his chest. His nipples were pulled out and away from his body, forced upwards to meet the clamps. Back arched, body strained, he was beautiful. Krauser savored the sight for a few moments before stepping back and closing the door. His first order of business was a shower, maybe some room service, and then reports. He'd let Leon down in an hour or so, if he was feeling kind. The little brat needed some extra discipline, and this was Krauser's tried and true method of knocking slutty blondes down a peg or two. 

Besides, he'd asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:
> 
> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
